Touched by Uxie
by Deathwing the Destroyer
Summary: Ash reached a whole new level of low when he lost to team rocket in a straight battle and a quick fix was applied,hopefully everything would turn out to be better for the whole world this time around


**===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Pokéspeak, Pokédex**

 **This story was inspired by Pokémon Alola Region-Sun and Moon, where Ash and Pikachu reached a new low by losing to team rocket, the bar was already quite low, with him being steam rolled by rookies (Trip) in their first match in Unova.**

 **===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1-They Looked Before The Leap

 **===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Council of Legends,**

 **Hall of Origin**

 **===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The council is nearly over and there's only one thing left in the agenda" Lugia announced and continued, "Ho-Oh will announce the chosen one now"

"I flew all around the world and personally observed multiple candidates over the past few years, some lacked willpower, some were too greedy and others lacked compassion, there is only one person in the world who is eligible to be the chosen one" Ho-Oh declared and waited for the tension to build up and then announced, "His name is Ash Ketchum", and looked at the original one for approval of its chosen one.

In another place and time, Arceus might have slept through the whole thing and his silence would have meant there was no objection to Ho-Oh choice. Fortunately, Arceus was not asleep this time around.

"We will observe the candidate, Dialga let's all see what this human would do once he becomes the chosen one and then the we will vote"

"At once father" Dialga replied and used its powers to create a projection of Ash's future once he became the chosen one.

Dialga proceeded to use its control over time and projected the path of Ash in front of the council of legends.

 **===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Time Skip**

 **Council of Legends,**

 **Hall of Origin**

 **===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow, Ho-Oh you sure chose a smart one" Giratina snarked on seeing the tragedy that Dialga just showed them.

"I don't understand" Ho-Oh floundered.

"Yeah, me neither" Uxie, the being of knowledge, replied, "I never thought he could actually become even more stupid. I mean, he never even tried to learn about his aura powers and I thought kids these days were all about having super powers. Not to mention that he just lost to the lamest trainers in the whole world, I suppose the title now belongs to him"

"This actually gives me the creeps, leaving the fate of the world on the shoulders of him of all people, even if he somehow manages to fix it all in the end!" Darkrai interrupted Uxie.

Arceus interjected, "While I believe the kid is certainly lacking in a lot of necessary areas, his aura potential alone makes him invaluable", he continued, "Anyone has an idea about how to, err…. make him better suited for his tasks?"

"How about we make Team rocket kill his mother and burn down his house, it would certainly give him motivation to get stronger" Giratina suggested.

"You certainly have been reading a lot of manga lately" Palkia muttered.

"It's not like I have anything else to do" Giratina replied with a shrug.

"The pity party is not going to work Giratina, you know exactly why you have to be in the distortion world." Arceus interjected.

"It was worth a shot" it replied with a shrug.

"Does anyone has an idea they wish to suggest?" Arceus asked the council.

All of them started suggesting their ideas one by one and thy were all shot down one by one for various reasons, finally, it was Ho-Oh turn once again.

"I don't know why his life turned out that way, I mean the only possible way it would have happened is if all the thunderbolts fried his brain cells one at a time." It mused and continued, "However, I have a plan"

"Enough with the theatrics Ho-Oh, say your piece" Arceus commanded.

"Right" It replied with a blush and continued, "I think that if Uxie blessed him, it would change the tragedy that we just saw."

"To be fair, the kid is everything we want in a chosen one, minus the stupidity" Arceus mused and commanded, "Uxie, I want you to bless the child after the Spearow flock attacks him and the Pikachu"

"We can just avoid all of that if Uxie blesses him on the night before his journey" Ho-Oh interjected.

"Maybe, but if the kid becomes intelligent on the day before his journey, he will wake up on time and get a starter other than Pikachu, which would rupture time" Dialga replied, it continued, "Which is why, it would be better if father were to erase our memories about the kid after Uxie blesses him"

"Why?" they all asked together.

"To reduce damage to the world" Dialga replied and continued, "I can already feel ripples in time and one of the earliest changes that I foresee is the destruction of orange islands because Lugia and the three birds were ready for the collector's arrival."

"Very well" Arceus replied and proceeded to erase everyone's memories except Dialga, Ho-Oh and Uxie and dismissed the rest of the legendary Pokémon.

"Well?" Arceus demanded.

"If all of our memories about Ash from the future were also taken, I can safely say that no regions would be destroyed" Dialga replied.

"Good, now we wait" Arceus replied and all three started observing Ash from the Hall of Origin.

They looked on as Pikachu electrocuted Ash and the Spearow flock and both of them fainted.

"That's the cue, Uxie, go and do your part" Arceus commanded.

Uxie nodded and teleported to the fainted Ash and proceeded to bless him, removing his learning disabilities and increasing his brain power.

It then teleported back to the hall of origin, where, Arceus removed its memories of the future, doing the same to Ho-Oh and Dialga. He then dismissed all three legendary Pokémon, who left to carry out their duties.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **The Road to Viridian City from Pallet Town**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Ash slowly stirred from sleep and suddenly jumped to his feet and saw the fainted Spearow flock around him. He also saw that Pikachu was slowly waking up.

Pikachu slowly rose to its feet and rushed to its trainer and proceeded to hug him while crying, apologizing for the stunt it pulled ever since they left pallet.

"It's Okay Pikachu, I'm fine." Ash said as he wiped its tears and asked, "Does this mean we are partners from now on?"

"Pi! Pi!" Pikachu nodded.

"Awesome" he replied with a grin and proceeded to hug his partner.

The cloudy sky suddenly cleared and a rainbow appeared on the sky, as if the skies approved their declaration. They suddenly noted that a Pokémon was flying alongside the rainbow. It had gold and red feathers, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings.

They looked on in wonder as it passed above them and Ash suddenly whipped out his Pokédex and pointed at the unknown Pokémon, which announced, **"There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified."** It automatically took a photo of the unknown Pokémon, as it was programmed to do, and saved it to the memory bank.

Pikachu looked on in wonder at the sight of Ho-Oh and suddenly even more happier about his decision to stick with his new friend, who was apparently Ho-Oh's chosen one.

"I have a feeling that someday, we are going to meet that Pokémon again and I can hardly wait for that day, Pikachu" Ash said to his partner and suddenly remembered that Pikachu was still injured from yesterday's adventures. He looked around and noted that the bicycle that he 'borrowed' from the girl had slightly melted from the thunderbolt attack. He quickly turned around and after collecting Pikachu's Pokéball, he picked up Pikachu and started walking towards Viridian city.

 _ **Viridian City Entrance**_

They finally reached the entrance to viridian city, where a police woman was patrolling. He recognized her as one of the many Officer Jenny, who worked all around the world as police officers. She also had a Growlithe by her side, to deal with rowdy Pokémon trainers, like the newly formed Team Rocket, if necessary.

On seeing a kid holding a wounded Pikachu approaching the entrance, the officer stepped forward and commanded, "Halt!"

"Where are you going with that Pikachu young man?" She asked sternly and commanded, "Let me see your id, now"

He idly noted that the Growlithe was ready to attack at the slightest provocation as he handed over his Pokédex to the officer, who was verifying its authenticity.

"All good Kid, I'm sorry if I came across as rude or too paranoid" she said while giving back the Pokédex with a sheepish grin.

"That's alright, if I may ask, why are you on such an edge?" Ash asked as he pocketed his id.

"We received an information saying that a three-member gang from Team Rocket is in the vicinity of viridian city" she replied.

"Are they dangerous?" Ash asked curiously.

"Not especially in a Pokémon battle, but they always cause a lot of property damage" she replied and showed him a poster she carried with her. It showed a man with lavender hair standing side by side with a woman who had dark pink hair and a Meowth stood in front of them.

It said, "Jessie, James and Meowth: Wanted for multiple counts of destruction of public property and attempted theft of Pokémon"

"Can you tell me where the Pokémon center is madam?" Ash asked politely.

"Sure, go straight and you'll see a building with a red roof, slightly to the left, that's the Pokémon center." She replied.

"Thanks officer!" he replied and started walking forward and soon reached the Pokémon center and entered the building.

He quickly made his way to the front desk, which was manned by the head nurse, Joy, who, like Officer Jenny came from a family of Pokémon nurses, who were stationed all around the world.

"Nurse Joy, we were attacked by a flock of Spearow on our way" Ash said as he reached the front desk.

"Hmm, I'll take a look at Pikachu" she said and took Pikachu turned back to make her way to the treatment room.

He then approached the nearest video phone and called his mother.

"Hey mom" he greeted her.

"Hi honey, are you in Viridian City already?" she enquired.

"Yeah, I just reached here, Pikachu is with Nurse Joy, he was injured on our way here." He replied.

"Oh what happened?" she asked with a worried tone.

"We were chased by a flock of Spearow" he replied and on seeing her shocked expression he continued, "We are alright, Pikachu took care of them with a single thunderbolt"

"I'm glad to hear that honey. I am also surprised that you called, to be honest, I thought you might forget" she replied, relief evident in her tone.

"I didn't forget mom" Ash replied with an eye-roll.

"I am glad you're alright Ash. I hope you enjoy your journey"

"I will, goodbye Mom" Ash said, and he disconnected the call.

He then called Professor Oak. "Hey Professor Oak"

"Ah, Hello Ash, where are you now?" Oak greeted.

"I'm in the Viridian City Pokémon Center, we ran into the Spearow flock." Ash replied.

"Oh my, how did you get away from them?" Oak asked in astonishment.

"It was Pikachu" Ash replied proudly, he continued, "He took them down with a single thunderbolt"

"That is quite impressive, considering how the both of you left the town in the morning" Oak replied.

Ash grinned sheepishly and then said, "Actually there is another reason for my call professor, I ran into a Pokémon that Pokédex could not identify" He then proceeded to describe the Pokémon he saw in the sky.

"Take your Pokédex out Ash and press the buttons in the order I tell you" Oak commanded.

Ash proceeded to do so and a picture of the Pokémon he saw on the sky was loaded on the screen.

"Now show it to me Ash" Oak commanded Ash turned the Pokédex around and showed it the screen

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" he exclaimed on seeing the picture.

"You know what Pokémon it is?" Ash asked in surprise.

"I do! now do exactly as I say" Oak commanded and told him a sequence to input on the Pokédex.

Ash quickly did as he was told and the image vanished from the screen.

"Now listen carefully Ash and don't say this to anyone else" Oak replied.

He continued, "That Pokémon is Ho-Oh, it is a legendary Pokémon that hasn't been seen by us human's in centuries. Legends say that Ho-Oh would re-appear to its chosen one, a human with strong and pure heart, who is incorruptible and would save the world from destruction many times over. There are also theories that suggests that this chosen-one would be an aura adept capable of calming even the fiercest of Pokémon around the world. It is said that he or she would be able to connect with his Pokémon on a deeper level than anyone in the world. If this news were to get out, people all around the world would gun for you. Unfortunately, this would include people like Team Rocket."

"I'll keep it a secret" Ash assured him and continued, "What do you suggest that I do?"

"Well, the first step should be verifying if you can indeed use Aura, as I said before, what I know of this is entirely based on legends and most of them suggest that the chosen one would be an aura adept. Unfortunately, there are no aura guardians in Kanto or Johto, as far as I know, so you will have to catch an aura compatible Pokémon in the first stage like a Riolu or Mienfoo. There is a rumor that the tree of beginning in Rota attracts Riolu and Mienfoo to its vicinity due high concentration of Aura. That is your best bet to get one or you can look for a trade"

"I don't think someone would trade a Riolu for a Pidgey or Caterpie" Ash replied with a grin and continued, "I suppose I'll have to look around Rota"

"Very well Ash, call me at once if there is any progress on this front"

"Sure thing professor" Ash replied and disconnected the telephone and turned around to see a very familiar redhead enter the Pokémon center, carrying a charred bicycle over her head.

"You destroyed my bike!" she hollered once she saw him inside the Pokémon center.

"I'm sorry, it was hit by Pikachu's thunderbolt as he was trying saving our lives" Ash apologized.

"How is Pikachu?" she asked in concern.

"He's just fine" Nurse Joy interrupted their conversation as she entered the main hall from the treatment room and handed over a sleeping Pikachu to Ash.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I was so worried about Pikachu" Ash thanked her.

"Its fine Ash, put keep to his limits when you train the next time" She replied.

Ash nodded and then asked her, "Do you have any free rooms?"

"Of course, just give me your Pokédex" She replied warmly.

Ash handed over the Pokédex and in a few seconds he was given a room on the first floor and was handed the keys to the room.

The doors of the Pokémon center were suddenly pushed open and smoke pellets were tossed into the room.

"What's going on?" Ash asked out as he coughed due to the smoke.

Three figures entered the Pokémon center; a man, a woman and a Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble," said the woman.

"Make it double", said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right" said the Meowth.

"Now give us all your Pokémon and this doesn't have to get nasty" James said to them.

"There's no way that happening" Ash declared.

"Do you think you can stop us, twerp? Jessie asked with a laugh.

"He won't have to" Nurse joy interrupted and tossed a Pokéball releasing her Blissey.

"What?" Meowth asked incredulously, "Do think that pink puffball can deal us? "

Ash pointed his Pokédex at Blissey. It announced, **'Blissey, the Happiness Pokémon. Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to a sad person, no matter how far away, to share a Lucky Egg that brings a smile to any face.'**

"Go Ekans" "Go Koffing" Jessie and James shouted, releasing their Pokémon.

"Two on One is not fair" Misty shouted at them.

"Well, life is not fair twerp" Meowth yelled back.

"Ice Beam" Nurse Joy commanded.

Blissey blew a light blue colored beam at Ekans and Koffing who dodged the attack, which hit the feet of their trainers and Meowth, freezing them in their tracks.

"End this with Psychic and freeze them both with Ice Beam" She commanded.

Blissey hit them with a Psychic attack and proceeded to freeze them with her ice beam.

Ash and Misty watched on in awe, as the so called 'pink puffball' systematically dismantle and capture a team of 'feared' criminals.

"You kids have good nap! We will wait till Officer Jenny drops by to collect them" Nurse Joy waved them off.

The stunned pre-teens left the hall and went to their respective rooms, stunned at the prowess of the 'Happiness Pokémon' and the gentle and patient nurse. They entered their rooms and quickly fell asleep.

 **===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I had a block on Rise of a Legend so I decided to work on a Pokémon story.**

 **Anyway, I was planning on continuing Ash's quest and I decided to watch the cartoon after a long time and needless to say, I was disappointed beyond belief. I thought the worst I'd have to see was when Trip defeated Pikachu with his Snivy. Alola took it even farther when team rocket defeated Pikachu and Rowlett using a water/poison Pokémon and Mimikyu.**

 **I hope you liked the story. I don't know when the next update is going to be but I'll try to upload as soon as I can.**

 **Did you like the chapter?**

 **Don't forget to leave your take on the chapter, favorite and follow the story if you like it.**

 **If you have any queries, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me.**

 **PS: Which one do you like -Touched by Uxie or Ash's Quest?**

 **Alternate titles suggestions are also welcome.**

 **===================================================================xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
